


The Trials of Loving a Complete Dork

by Magic_and_Myths



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A bit of Jasico in the mix, Angst?, Fluff, Leo cries a lot, M/M, One-Sided Valgrace, Percy cries a bit, Percy's sort of a jerk, but don't worry he's just pulling pigtails, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo just got rejected, and Percy's being a real jerk about it. Actually...Percy's always being a real jerk when Leo's involved. Percy's excessive teasing, a slight slip of the tongue, and a bit of hand holding might lead to a shocking, but obvious case of pigtail pulling! ....and perhaps a blooming relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trials of Loving a Complete Dork

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know what the fuck I'm doing, because this fanfic might actually be a cross between a Hallmark Channel Christmas special and an Italian soap opera, so cross your fingers and read on.

"Tough luck, man."

 

Leo Valdez glared at the offending hand that had just slammed into his shoulder, and yanked him into the Poseidon cabin.

 

"You fell for your best friend, huh?", the son of Poseidon teased.

 

Leo squeezed his eyes shut. "Fuck off, Jackson."

 

"I do hope Jason let you down easy."

 

Tears were fighting to be released, but Leo fought them off. "You are such an _asshole_."

 

"Aww, Valdez. Is that all you think about?", Percy snickered. _"Assholes."_

 

Leo turned incredibly quickly, hand aflame with just enough fire to give a first-degree burn, and threw his palm at Percy-

 

Only to have Percy grasp it.

 

Leo blinked in surprise at their entwined hands, before looking up at Percy in confusion. The son of Poseidon didn't notice his gaze though, because he was staring in wonder at their hands. Leo's hand was still aflame, and it should have been burning Percy's hand. Yet, bunches of water droplets stuck to Percy's palm, keeping Leo's fire from spreading. Where the boys fingers were entwined, steam floated into the air.

 

 _"Pretty."_ , Percy whispered, sea-green eyes blinking at the hands, before rubbing his thumb across the back of Leo's hand.

 

Leo's breath hitched, and Percy's green eyes shot to the other's mocha ones. Leo bit his bottom lip nervously, and blinked, fluttering long eyelashes.

 

Percy tilted his head, eyes never leaving Leo's, before again whispering, _"Pretty."_

 

The Latino's tan cheeks blushed red, as he made sure to keep the same tone of voice as Percy.

 

"D-did you just…call me pretty?"

 

Now, Percy's cheeks turned red. "Uh…I, um, I-"

 

The son of Poseidon glanced at their hands again, his blush deepening, before quickly letting go of the other boy's hand.

 

"Well, I should probably get going-"

 

"You just called me pretty."

 

"I…well, I mean I-"

 

Leo began to grin at the embarrassed boy, and lightly teased, "You think I'm _pretty_."

 

Percy groaned, his blush spreading to the bridge of his nose. "Never speak of it. Ever."

 

"Wait…does this mean that you think I'm cute?"

 

Percy scoffed, blush brightening. "That's not even the same thing. Cute is cute, pretty is pretty, and I think you're _pretty_ , not-"

 

Percy paused once Leo snickered.

 

"You just admitted it."

 

Percy closed his eyes and groaned, seriously wishing he had been more  _careful-_

"You said you think that I'm _pretty._ "

 

 _"Shut up! Shut up!"_ , Percy cried out in embarrassment more so than anger.

 

Leo obliged, and they stood in silence for a couple of minutes. All that could be heard was Percy's light cursing.

 

"Are you crushing on me, Percy?"

 

"Valdez, I swear to the Gods-"

 

"Is that why you're always so mean to me?"

 

Leo said it so brokenly that Percy actually turned to look towards the boy. Leo had apparently kept his gaze focused on Percy, and the son of Poseidon was startled to see tears swimming in the mocha eyes that were trained on them.

 

"Mean to you?"

 

"Well, you're always _teasing_  me-"

 

"Yeah. _Teasing_ -"

 

"And you never stop to think-"

 

"I think plenty, Valdez. For instance, I think your being a _dork-_ "

 

"See, you doing it-"

 

"What's the big deal? I'm only-"

 

"It _hurts_  Percy!", Leo screamed, the tears he'd been holding back flowing freely down tan cheeks, and Percy blinked at him in awe.

 

Leo huffed and looked down at the ground, watching his tears drop on to the cabin floor.

 

 _"It really hurts."_ , he whispered.

 

And suddenly, guilt tore through Percy so fiercely that he had to sit on his bed. If stupid Smelly Gabe had taught him one thing, it was that words hurt. _A lot._  Percy...was being a bully.

 

The son of Poseidon glanced at Leo watching his tears fall, and this time sorrow tore through him. And then something else. And that 'something else' caused fear to rip through him next. Percy cursed, and beat past his fear to the 'something else'.

 

And it was love.

 

And if that didn't scare Percy more than Tartarus, then he didn’t know what did.

 

"Can I go now?"

 

Percy's head snapped over to look at Leo, who was still crying, but was now glaring at the door. Percy opened his mouth, and then closed it. He really didn't want him to go.

 

"I really don't want you to go."

 

Leo groaned. "You so fucking _frustrating_ , Jackson! First you bully me to the point of using my powers, then you call me fucking _pretty_ , then you're fucking _bullying_  me again, and now you want me to…to what? To s _tay_ , Percy?"

 

Leo glared into sea-green eyes, and hissed. "Give me one good reason why I should stay, Percy Jackson."

 

Percy closed his eyes again, upset by Leo's distress, horny because an angry Leo was sort of hot, and fucking _confused_  that he could feel both of those at the same time for the boy standing in front of him.

 

Percy released a breath. "How about an explanation, instead?

 

A beat of silence.

 

"I'm waiting."

 

Percy patted his bed, and when Leo blushed, felt a bit more confident. The tinker sat beside Percy, but kept a noticeable gap between their legs.

 

"You're right, I…" Percy cleared his throat, and looked away from the boy, blushing. "I think you're pretty."

 

Leo's cheeks heated, but he kept his glare in place.

 

"And, you were right about the other thing, too. I…I'm crushing on you."

 

Leo's glare softened. "That doesn't give you the right to be a bully."

 

"I was pulling pigtails-"

 

"You were being s _tupid-_ "

 

"Yeah, pulling pigtails is generally a _stupid_ thing to do!", Percy shouted, before closing his eyes, again.

 

Now, Leo's glare had vanished, but Percy still had his eyes closed.

 

"I just…Leo I really like you, and you were right, I _do_  think you're cute, and I just get so _jealous_  when you spend time with Jason, and then you got a fucking _crush_  on him and I was devastated, and when he rejected you I...I should I have been _comforting_  you, or something, but I was so over the moon that you were still mine, that I-"

 

"I was never yours."

 

Percy felt a tear run down his cheek and he glanced at a stern-looking Leo. "I know.", Percy whispered.

 

More tears ran down his cheeks. "I fucked up. Gods, I fucked _up._ "

 

"Yeah, you really did.", Leo agreed, as if commenting on the weather and Percy's tears fell faster.

 

"But that’s never stopped me from loving you."

 

Percy wiped his sleeve across his face, but the tears wouldn't stop. "L-loving me?"

 

"I've always loved you.", Leo whispered. "I just could never keep my crush on you, because you were so _mean._ "

 

"You like me back?"

 

"Well, that depends." Leo tilted his head sideways. "I love you, but do you love me?"

 

"With all my heart."

 

"Are you going to keeping being an ass?"

 

"Probably. But I'd never hurt you intentionally."

 

"What if that's not good enough, for me."

 

"I'm already not good enough for you. You deserve better."

 

"But I want you."

 

"Then, I'll start watching my tongue, because I could never stand knowingly hurting you."

 

Percy hadn't missed a beat.

 

But his heart sure skipped a few, when Leo leaned in and kissed him. Percy wrapped his arms around the tinker's waist and pulled his boyfriend down so that he Leo was straddling him. Leo wrapped his grease-smudged ones around the boy's neck.

 

" _Ha!_ _I knew it!"_

 

The two boys broke their kiss and swung their necks towards the rainbow in the fountain. Jason, Piper, and Nico grinned at them through the Iris-Message.

 

"We just called to check on you to make sure Leo was alright, after the whole…you know…", Jason's face showed only pure guilt.

 

"It wasn't your fault." Leo grinned to reassure the boy. "Besides, I'm fine."

 

"We can see that.", Nico snickered at the couple still wrapped in each other's arms.

 

The two boys blushed but made no move to pull away from each other.

 

"Aww, leave them alone Nico. This is your fault anyway."

 

"How in Hades is this my-"

 

Piper began making kissy faces at the bickering duo, and Jason and Nico blushed.

 

Percy snorted. "You mean, you rejected Leo because you were into _Nico_ …not Piper?"

 

The trio stared at him in a 'come on, you moron, keep up' kind of way. Leo shifted slightly, accidentally aligning his growing erection with Percy's and the couple let out a simultaneous, embarrassing moan. Their eyes clouded with lust before their friends broke into snorts of laughter. They had a good idea of what had happened. Leo blushed, before hiding his red face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

 

Percy glared at the trio. "Oh, shut up."

 

"Later, lovebirds."

 

With a wave of her hand, Piper cut the Iris-Message.

 

"They're gone."

 

Leo moaned into Percy's neck. "That was _so_ embarrassing."

 

The son of Poseidon laughed, and Leo looked up at his boyfriend.

 

 "Yeah, that wasn't exactly how I wanted them to find out about us. But, hey."

 

Percy kissed the boy on the nose and grinned when Leo's cheeks turned red. "As long as I have you, I don't care."'

 

Leo actually swooned and Percy snickered. "Even if you are a dork."

 

Leo hissed at him, and tried to get off the bed. "Asshole."

 

"Hey." Percy brought a struggling Leo's hands to his lips. _"H_ _ey."_

 

Leo set his hands aflame, as Percy kissed his knuckles. Steam hissed at the duo and Leo blinked at their hands, ceasing his struggling.

 

"You're _my_  dork, alright? My cute dork. My…my _pretty_  dork. Please tell me you get it."

 

Leo tilted his head, watching in fascination as Percy continued to gaze at him even when his cheeks heated red. It suddenly dawned on the boy that this might actually be his boyfriend's way of showing affection.

 

"Say you love me."

 

"What?"

 

"Tell me you love me Percy."

 

"I love you…dork."

 

Percy was still pulling pigtails. Leo closed his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks.

 

"Gods, Leo. I did it again, didn't I? I'm so-"

 

Percy's eyes widened before fluttering shut as Leo's lips moved against his. The tinker pulled away and beamed, tears still running down his cheeks.

 

"You really do love me."

 

"Of course, I love you."

 

Leo couldn't stop smiling. "Dork."

 

"Did you just call me -"

 

"Call me dork. Please."

 

Percy furrowed his eyes.

 

"You're such a werido."

 

Leo waited expectantly.

 

Percy blinked. "Um…you, dork?"

 

Leo hugged him. "I _do_ get it."

 

He looked up at his boyfriend. "Percy, I _get_  it."

 

And Percy hugged him back.


End file.
